


6x08 reaction fic

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>titled thus because I CAN'T TITLE THINGS. based on this tweet >> https://twitter.com/hedwigvoncriss/status/568992987847499776<br/>and yes, my twitter is @dom_kurt. as if you guys would expect anything else from me. this fic is essentially pillow talk, short and choppy and i'm not too happy with how it came out, but oh well. thanks to nora (blushingblainey) for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x08 reaction fic

It’s their second wedding anniversary, and they’re holding each other like they did on their wedding night. The room smells faintly of vanilla and lavender scented candles, but mostly of sex. They were going to do a Skype chat with Brittany and Santana (no, really, they were), but Brittany had texted saying something about Lord Tubbington cutting the Internet wires, so that hadn’t happened. Of course, neither of them could complain now.

“I swear we get better at that every time,” Blaine says, eyes soft and face half-buried in Kurt's chest. “Or is that just me?”

“Mm, I don't know that you're doing a lot of the work, sweetheart,” Kurt responds, grinning and tugging Blaine in closer.

“Excuse me?” Blaine says, mock offended. “You are not the one getting bent in half here.”

“You’re naturally flexible! My hips are sore from slamming into you all the time.”

“I’d like to think that my ass provides enough padding that that wouldn't hurt as much,” Blaine points out, and Kurt snorts, reaching down to squeeze the ass in question.

“Remember when you thought you were gaining weight freshman year? I think you kept it in all the right places.”

“Flatterer.” Blaine bats his eyelashes and giggles, rolling over Kurt's chest onto the other side of the bed. “Ah, much better. My side of the bed always feels more comfortable than yours.”

“Just because you're used to it more. My side is more firm. It’s nicer.”

“My side is squishy and I like it that way,” Blaine pouts. “Anyway, this way I can hold you just right. It’s only fair, since you hog all the blankets.”

“You say as if you need the covers to keep warm. Your body is a furnace, Blaine, I swear. Those nights without you were the worst. I don't know how I didn’t catch a cold.”

Blaine's grip tightens around Kurt. “Oh, no, don't talk about those nights. I don't like thinking about that.”

“Do you think it was worse the first or second time we broke up?” The second it comes out of his mouth Kurt regrets it. Blaine's puppy eyes are so big and sad he wants to kiss all of it away. Then he remembers that he can. They’re _husbands_. He leans down and cups Blaine’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I won't talk about it.”

He kisses him gently once, then goes back for a harder second—a reminder that they are okay, a work in progress, and perfect. Blaine melts into it, squirming happily when Kurt rolls half on top of him.

“You want a second round, little one?” he teases, and Blaine whimpers.

“Kurt, the first round took hours. With a lunch break. I don't know if I can.”

“Tomorrow, then?”

Blaine grins, bright and beautiful, then sobers abruptly. “I'm still thinking about which break-up was worse.”

“I’m sorry, you don't have to—”

“It's a difficult decision,” Blaine says, lost in thought. “I hated myself so long the first time. But at least I knew what I’d done. The second time—I didn't even know that.” He sounds so sad and lost and Kurt wants to punch himself in the face for putting the most incredible person he's ever known, the best friend he's ever had, the love of his life, through so much pain.

“God, I hate myself for doing that to you. I didn't know what was wrong the second time either but I just—blamed it on you and walked away again. I should’ve stayed and talked it through.”

Blaine takes his hand. “We both have to work on hating ourselves less for what we did to each other and focus more on not making those mistakes now.”

“It's been two years,” Kurt says, kissing Blaine's knuckles softly. “I missed you so much during both the break-ups, but the second especially. The first time I was used to sleeping away from you. The second time I just wanted to hold you and you weren't there to be held and that was my own fault.”

“Hey,” Blaine says. He brushes a kiss to the tears that are starting to form in Kurt's eyes and nuzzles their noses together. “I’m here now. You're with me. It’s okay.”

Kurt kisses him, chaste and quiet, pulling Blaine in closer by the back of his neck.

“You know,” says Blaine, breaking the kiss with a tiny wicked smile, “I got to be Meg Ryan.”

“What?”

“Our second break-up. When you ran to my apartment and told me you still loved me and kissed me so hard I saw stars. When Harry Met Sally. You said you'd play Meg Ryan. But you didn't. I'm totally Meg.”

Kurt laughs and kisses his nose. “You know I wouldn't be Billy Crystal for anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: you can reblog it on tumblr here >> http://krijayste.tumblr.com/post/111702973930/reaction-fic-6x08


End file.
